


Huolta huolestumattomuudesta

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Arthur Dent ja Ford Prefect ovat lähteneet viikon kestävälle telttaretkelle virkistäytymään.





	Huolta huolestumattomuudesta

**Author's Note:**

> Mulla oli ensin erittäin paljon vaikeuksia luvun 345 863 taivuttamisessa ja sitten mulla oli ongelmia tämän tarinan otsikon taivutuksen kanssa :D Minä + suomi ei olla hyvä yhtälö.

Satoi kolmatta päivää. Oikeastaan satoi kolmattasadattaneljättäkymmenettäviidettätuhannetta kahdeksattasadattakuudettakymmenettäkolmatta päivää, mutta sillä oli yhtä vähän merkitystä kuin kuuden numeron palkkašekillä on autonrenkaan alle jääneelle kastemadolle. Aika on tiettävästi arvioijaansa nähden verrannollista ja, jos joku olisi erehtynyt kysymään Arthur Dentiltä säästä, olisi hän epäilemättä vastannut, että satoi kolmatta päivää, sillä niin kauan he olivat olleet jumissa Zeta Regeulsin planeetalla.  
  
Arthur ja Ford Prefect värjöttelivät kylki kyljessä teltassa, joka oli nähnyt parhaimmat päivänsä tasan kolmekymmentä vuotta aikaisemmin gargonfeusilaisessa tehtaassa, jossa se oli ensin teurastettu, sitten nyljetty ja lopulta ommeltu teltanmalliseen muotoon. Sen katto vuoti ja ovesta, jonka vetoketju ei mennyt kokonaan kiinni, puski sisään viileä tuulenhenkäys. Arthur värisi aina vain enemmän ja painautui lähemmäs Fordin kylkeä. Kostea huopa, jonka hän oli kietonut ympärilleen silloin, kun se ei ollut vielä ollut kostea, ei pitänyt häntä lämpimänä.  
  
”Pakko sanoa”, Ford sanoi ja pyyhki otsalleen tippuneita vesipisaroita, ”että tällaisina hetkinä alan epäillä  _Käsikirjan_  paikkansapitävyyttä.”  
  
”Ihanko totta”, Arthur henkäisi teatraalisesti ja juuri sillä äänenpainolla, jonka hän arveli raivostuttavan Fordia. Hän oli epäillyt  _Käsikirjan_  paikkansapitävyyttä heti siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun hän oli kirjasta ensimmäisen kerran kuullut.  
  
”Minusta täällä on oikein mukavaa”, hän vielä lisäsi erittäin sarkastiseen sävyyn, jotta Ford varmasti tietäisi, ettei hänellä ollut yhtään mukavaa.  
  
Todellisuudessa  _Linnunradan käsikirja liftareille_  oli ollut täysin oikeassa ja Ford oli vain tehnyt inhimillisen lukuvirheen.  _Käsikirja_  kertoi, että Zeta Regelusin luonto antoi tunnetun universumin parhaimmat puitteet patikka- ja telttaretkille. Zeta Regelusin luonnonvaraiset aarniometsät olivat henkeäsalpaavia, lumihuippuiset vuoret päätähuimaavia ja kirkasvetiset meret niin kauniita, että karskeimmatkin merimiehet olisivat vuodattaneet kyyneliä ilman, että olisivat peitelleet sitä. Valitettavasti Ford oli lukenut Zeta Regelusin nimen virheellisesti Zeta Regeulsina.  _Käsikirja_  kertoi Zeta Regeulsista, ettei sinne kannattanut edes harkita suunnittelevansa minkään sorttista ulkoilmaretkeä, ellei sattunut pitämään läpimäristä vaatteista tai omistanut kiduksia.  
  
”No, toki maailmankaikkeudessa on asioita, jotka ovat huomattavasti tätäkin kokemusta epämukavampia”, Ford sanoi vähän kepeämmin, ”joten itseasiassa sinun pitäisi kiittää minua, että toin sinut näinkin mukavaan paikkaan.”  
  
Arthur kohotti toista kulmaansa ja olisi laittanut kätensä puuskaan, ellei hän olisi pidellyt huopaa tiukasti ympärillään.  
  
”Oletko nyt aivan varma?”  
  
Ford nyökkäsi vakavana. ”Olen kuullut, että syödyksi tuleminen ei ole järin nautinnollista.”  
  
Tähän Arthur ei osannut sanoa mitään. Hän huokaisi ja pudisteli vesipisaroita tukastaan.  
  
”Emmekö voisi vain soittaa Zaphodille ja pyytää häntä hakemaan meidät täältä pois?” hän kysyi.  
  
Ford puuskahti täysin pöyristyneenä hieman samaan tapaan kuin ihminen puuskahtaa, kun hän saa postiluukustaan haastekirjeen sen kastemadon leskeltä, jonka päältä hän kolme päivää sitten ajoi. Ford pudisteli päätään ja aukoi suutaan, kuin ei olisi löytänyt tarpeeksi teräviä sanoja ilmaisemaan, kuinka pöyristynyt ja ytimiään myöten loukkaantunut hän Arthurin kysymyksestä oli. Arthurista alkoi tuntua, että oli ollut virhe lähteä Fordin kanssa virkistysmatkalle. Hänen olisi pitänyt tietää paremmin kuin luulla, että virkistysmatka Fordin kanssa todella virkistäisi.  
  
”Minä en soita Zaphodille”, Ford sai viimein sanotuksi, ”piste.”  
  
”Entä sitten Trillianille?”  
  
”Sinä laitat nyt suusi kiinni ja me nautimme loppuviikon tämän planeetan kauniista luonnosta ja raikkaasta ulkoilmasta.”  
  
”Mutta –.”  
  
” _Piste._ ”  
  
Arthur laittoi suunsa kiinni ja katsoi alas jalkoihinsa. Sitten hän katsoi Fordia, joka katsoi pahantuulisena teltan rikkinäistä vetoketjua. Sitten hän katsoi taas jalkojaan.  
  
”Minusta tuntuu, etten tunne enää varpaitani.”  
  
”Sinä ja sinun varpaasi”, Ford ärähti ja töni Arthurin teltan perälle ja heidän ainoan makuupussinsa sisään. Arthur oli kysynyt vielä  _Kultasydämellä_ , mikseivät he ottaisi mukaansa kahta makuupussia, yhtä kummallekin, mihin Ford oli vastannut, että hän aikoisi nukkua taivasalla ja nauttia kirkkaasta säästä, kauniista luonnosta ja raikkaasta ulkoilmasta täysin rinnoin. Toisin oli käynyt.  
  
Ford kömpi Arthurin kanssa samaan makuupussiin.  
  
”Ja nyt sinä toden teolla pistät suusi kiinni ja nautit.”  
  
Fordin läheisyys ei tuntunut Arthurista enää yhtä vaivaannuttavalta kuin se oli tuntunut ensimmäisenä iltana, mutta hän punastui silti korvista. Ford ei huomannut sitä tai sitten hän ei vain jaksanut enää piikitellä asiasta. He makasivat monta minuuttia hiljaisuudessa ja vain hengittelivät ja kuuntelivat sateen ropinaa. Se oli Arthurin mielestä omalla tavallaan rentouttavaakin, eikä hän oikeastaan pistänyt pahakseen, että Ford oli niin lähellä. Toisen kehon lämpö tuntui ihan mukavalta, kun oli viettänyt koko päivän vuoroin sateessa ja vuoroin vuotavassa teltassa värjötellen. Fordin käsi lepäsi Arthurin kyljellä, mikä sekin tuntui ihan mukavalta. Tämän tajutessaan Arthurille tuli hieman epämukava olo.  
  
”Me voisimme kyllä soittaa –.”  
  
”Arthur!”  
  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on.”  
  
He hengittelivät ja kuuntelivat sadetta taas hetkisen. Kauhukseen Arthur huomasi, että hän alkoi vähitellen nauttia olostaan. Fordin käsi naputteli jotain rytmiä Arthurin kylkeä vasten ja Arthur alkoi pian seurata sitä sormillaan. Hän tunsi Fordin lämpimän hengityksen ja karhean parran niskassaan, ja hän mietti, että sekin tuntui ihan mukavalta, vaikkei Ford ollutkaan nainen. Arthur mietti asiaa enemmän ja tuli siihen lopputulokseen, että oikeastaan hänen olonsa oli ihan mukava juuri siksi, ettei Ford ollut nainen. Mutta siinä oli jo niin paljon uutta itsepohdiskelun tuottamaa informaatiota hänen pienelle päälleen, ettei Arthur nähnyt järkeväksi miettiä asiaa sen enempää. Ford lakkasi naputtamasta rytmiä ja jäi vain silittelemään häntä. Sade ropisi, ropisi, ropisi.  
  
”Ford?”  
  
”Kerro pois.”  
  
”Onkohan tämän planeetan ilmassa jotain?”  
  
Ford kohottautui kyynärpäänsä varaan, jotta pystyi katsomaan Arthuria kummissaan.  
  
”Koska minusta tuntuu”, Arthur takelteli, ”että minun pitäisi…  _suudella sinua._ ” Hän henkäisi loput lauseestaan kuin ei olisi voinut edes kuvitella sanovansa ääneen jotain niin hirvittävää. Sitten hän punastui poskista.  
  
Ford rapsutti mietteliäänä partaansa. ”Kuinka kauan sinusta on tuntunut siltä?”  
  
”Ehkä noin kolme minuuttia”, Arthur myönsi. ”Ehkä hieman kauemmin. Minun on vaikea sanoa, milloin se täsmällisesti alkoi.”  
  
Ford nyökkäsi vakavana hieman samalla tavalla kuin sellainen asianajaja, joka kertoo juuri kastemadon leskelle, että sen aviomies on ollut jo vuosia salasuhteessa nuoremman kastemadon kanssa ja testamentannut koko kuusinumeroisen omaisuutensa tälle.  
  
”Onko se vakavaa?” Arthur kuiskasi aivan kauhuissaan. ”Kuolemmeko me?”  
  
”Se riippuu vähän, mistä suunnasta katsoo”, Ford sanoi. ”Joillain planeetoilla siitä rangaistaan kuolemalla.”  
  
”Minä… en nyt ihan seuraa.”  
  
Ford taputti Arthurin kylkeä ja kävi taas makaamaan. ”Ilmassa ei ole mitään, älä huoli. Mutta se, onko tämä sinusta vakavaa vai ei, on täysin riippuvaista sinusta itsestäsi. Siitä voit huolestua – tai olla huolestumatta.”  
  
Arthur räpytteli silmiään. Hän pohti asiaa hetken ja päätti, että oli helpompi olla kokonaan huolestumatta kuin huolestua siitä, ettei asia häntä oikeastaan huolestuttanut.  
  
”No?” Ford kysyi, kun Arthur pysyi tavattoman hiljaa tavattoman pitkän aikaa. Yleensä Arthur olisi jo tähän mennessä sanonut jotain itselleen ominaista, kuten ”kauhistus” tai ”en tunne varpaitani” tai ”emmekö todella ottaneet teetä mukaan”.  
  
”Mitä ’no’?” Arthur kysyi.  
  
”Aiotko sinä tehdä mitään… tavanomaisesta poikkeavaa?”  
  
Arthur mietti. Aikoiko hän? Kyllähän hän halusi, mutta oli eri asia haluta tehdä asioita kuin rohkaistua tekemään niitä. Eikä Arthur ollut tunnettu varsinaisesti rohkeudestaan.  
  
”Minun täytyy… miettiä vielä tätä asiaa”, Arthur sanoi hyvin harkitusti. Hän tunsi Fordin nyökkäävän.  
  
”No, sinulla on vielä neljä sadepäivää aikaa miettiä, teetkö vai etkö tee”, Ford sanoi ja taputti taas Arthurin kylkeä. ”Tai voithan sinä sitä sen jälkeenkin miettiä, kun palaamme takaisin  _Kultasydämelle._  En pane odottamista pahakseni.”  
  
Arthur hymyili sen kuullessaan. Sitten hän rypisti otsaansa.  
  
”Oletko nyt aivan varma, ettet halua soittaa Zaphodille –.”  
  
” _Arthur!_ ”  
  
”Hyvä on, hyvä on!”


End file.
